galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyriee-Hi
Hyriee-Hi‏‎ Union Citizen – Race Affiliation: Dai Than- Born in 5023 on the Himoor , the core Dai Mother of the Hi Tribe . Dai Than women are traditionally considered a second race of the Dai and not a “gender”. Women have virtually no rights and are more or less a slave race. Women operate the factories and do all physical work. (Dai Men are warriors only) Women are to be taken by men whenever they please. (As long as they do not belong to another warrior) Women are the scientists and researchers of the Dai Society. Only weapons, ships and fighters are designed by certain groups within the Dai Tribes/ Dai Society. (The Hi Tribe was chief among the tribes creating fighter craft) Hyriee was born into the royal Hareem and could be considered a half sister of Har-Hi as she was sired by the Tribe Lord . During her childhood , the Dai Society went through massive changes. The Hi Tribe became a Union member. Har-Hi was the first of many HI Dai to join the Union Armed Forces and the Tar-Ka-Hi the Tribe lord declared himself a Union Citizen (He managed to pass Union School after the second attempt) Tar Ka Hi wanted to reinvent his society and grant Dai Women more rights. However his reforms were met with strong opposition from other Tribe Leaders and almost every warrior. (Women had no say, but the ones asked were “affraid of the changes” and opposed them as well. Tar Ka Hi managed to affect a compromise. Any woman that wanted to could access Union School and thus become a Union Citizen. She would still be a Dai Woman in her society but now have the rights of a Union Citizen. Hyriee always had a burning hunger for knowledge and even though Kar Hi could not even acknowledge her existence, he secretly loved his daughter and she had unrestricted access to all the linaries and data banks of the clan. She was given the best Women tutors. She was born 5023 and sent to the new Dai Colony on Tana Shoo Ukoo ( Remember Tana Shoo)1 where she could goto Union School. Still under the strict rules of her society but not as draconical as on the space born Dai Mothers. She graduatred and received a scholarship to Brightmoore – Institute of higher learning for the gifted. It was there where she truly shined and completed her second PhD in 5042. She then joined the Union Science Corps in 5043 for one year and applied at the Union Fleet Academy in 5044. There she met Mangar Princess and the others of the Princess Party . She completed her Midshipman Year aboard the USS Devastator and after Graduation she was sent to Lonley Base station where she conducted Xeno Tech research. In 5050 she was transferred by request of Captain Princess to the Science Department of the USS Discovery. 1 The Union made a beautiful garen world available to the Dai. Tar Ka Hi named it Tana Shoo Ukoo and sold it to his fellow Trible lords (who made the decission to become Union with him) as the first Dai Planet base with orbital ship yards. He also created a settlment on the planet surface. Category:Characters Category:People